Fabled Tales
Fabled Tales is a roleplay created by Shadow125787. The roleplay is based upon the adventures of Seatiln Tarmikos and his group against the evils of the Dark Council. It can be found here. Fabled Tales Introduction It all began when Oarien, the god of Creation created the center of the universe, Gallicus. Oarien soon made more and more planets. Arcium was one of them. Arcium is considered by many to be the most favoured planet by Oarien. Oarien soon left the multiverse. Another god, Oulen, shaped Arcium and many other planets. Soon he too left only he was cast to sleep in Gallicus. A new pantheon of gods soon arose. One god soon became the most powerful leader of them all. Ullolnys was his name. His followers soon rebeled against him and he was exiled from Arcium. The gods soon divided up the power and began summoning life to the devoid planet. Years later, they ended up becoming rivals of one another. Some sensible gods formed an alliance. Others left. In the present, many creatures are now there. Most follow their patron gods. Others are godless. You decide what happens now, in the world...of Arcium... Additions to the Story A fellow role-player, friend of the creator of fabled tales, and inspiring writer wrote his own version of this story: (The players name is "Pal54") It all began when Oarien, the god of Creation created the center of the universe, named Gallicus. The God, whose name was Oarien, soon made more and more planets and our world Arcium was one of them. Arcium is considered by many to be the most favoured planet by Oarien as he worked harder on this world then the others. However a God seldom stays in one place for any length of time. Consequently Oarien soon left the multiverse. Another god, Oulen, soon came to our barren multiverse and shaped Arcium and many other planets. He was the crafter of our world. Soon he too left but he is still in Gallicus. However he is now in a deep slumber, never,perhaps, to be roused. A new pantheon of gods soon arose. One god soon became the most powerful leader of them all. Ullolnys was his name. However his followers were greedy and corrupt and they soon rebeled against him and he was forced to leave Arcium. Soon after this the Gods divided up the power that was theirs and began summoning life to the Barren planet. They created our trees, the flowers, the animals, us. All things good were created in this time. However with this goodness they also created the horrors of our lands and thus the evils. Years later, centuries, longer even, they begain becoming rivals of one another as they each struggled for the powers and faiths of their subjects. Some sensible gods formed an alliance to better the odds for their own surivals. Others left our world, their names to be forgoten forever. In the present, many creatures are now here, creatures who have been here from the beginning. Creatures that have evolved learning the ways of their preferred Gods, though there are those who follow many Gods. There are also those who follow no Gods. However Most follow their patron gods. Though Others are godless. You decide what happens now, in the world..of ARCIUM.. You can be the hero, or the villain. You can change the world for the better, or destroy it forever. this new world and its fate belong to... YOU. Extra information The credits to fabled tales are as follows, Credits: *"Pal54, for helping me in the beginning stages of the rp" *Harrylee8, for helping during the development stages *Serendipity, for the awesome name generators *Sirceaser999, for adding to the races Category:Fabled Tales